futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Aftermath (Map Game)
This is a map game made by Derpmaster. Enjoy! Backstory After a 10 kilometer long and 8 kilometer wide asteroid crashed into Atlanta, Georgia in 2044, civilization came to a halt, with many changes, such as the New Ice Age, amongst other things. But it has been 200 years since that fateful day, and civilization is beginning again. Will you lead the world to glory in The Aftermath of an apocalypse? Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * Conflicts will be decided by the Mods. * You start with 1000 population and 2500 square kilometers of land. You may colonize, but North America aside from Greenland, Alaska, Nunavut, and Central America is off-limits until 2800. * '''Please, please, please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: ** NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS ** NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT ** NO ALIENS ** NO WMDS UNTIL 2400 * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 48 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year until 2500 where it becomes ten years then in 2750 it turns to 20 years. * A new turn starts every 48 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This is a rule, I'd like you to put your country's flag (in 30px) before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! Hall of Shame Warnings * Banlist * Map Players * Ruthenia: ''' * '''Vandaysia: Miro * Singapura: * Central American Lativa: Bingers * Triaturma: SolaceEaSw * Naya Vijayanagar: * Siam: Singaporean Mapping * Parahyangan: Hexarafi * Wüttemburg: Alexander of Volzhsky http://future.wikia.com/wiki/The_Aftermath_(Map_Game)?action=edit# Mods * Game Creator: * Head Mod: ''' * '''Mod 1: * Mod 2: [[User:SolaceEaSw|''Solace]] * '''Map Mod:' Application Game 2244 * Singapura: We have come out of the bunker that we dwelled in for years, in hopes that a new world awaits claiming. We begin scavenging resources and trying to restore services to our first settlement, Singapura. * Triaturma: '''The bunker that had been holding our civilization for numerous years has finally opened due to a lack of resources available to continue running the bunker. We begin re-creation of Triaturma, along with a 'hunting and gathering' lifestyle to allow our civilization to continue surviving. * '''Ruthenia: '''Our bunker has broken down, forcing us to come up above ground. We find ourselves near a city called "Smolensk", and we settle there, renaming the ruined city Vladimirgrad, after our leader, Vladimir Shenchenko. We start building farms and other amenities such as schools, a government building, and a market. * Central American Lativa: The radiation has cleared up in Panama City and Columbia so as we exit our bunker. South Panama and Colombia team up to create Central American Lativa. We make our Capitol Bogota and build a Parliament House there. We begin to repair and build apartments. A desalination plant is built in Caracas to provide fresh water to the People. We build a hospital in Panama City for the wounded and sick to go to. We then fix our farms and plantations as that will be our food source. * '''Siam: We come our of the bunker we are in for years after knowing the radiation is cleared.We bring the flag once used in this region up,it was found in the bunker that appears to be used before.Farms and hospitals are build in the city once known as Bangkok. We decided to continue using that name.The first government buildings are still constructing,but we now have our leader,Kamkong Chanarong. * Parahyangan: After several years shelter in the secret tunnel, we begin a new life. We start gather all survivors in the downtown of the city, called Bandung. Then we begin build farms and residences, and start to supply the fresh water. We also begin to research the technology in the past. Then, we discover Merdeka Building, and museum about event called "Konferensi Asia-Afrika" (Asian-African Conferention) inside the building. There we discover maps of Asia and Africa, as of 1955 and 2035. * Württemberg: Survivors eventually decided to leave the bunker and emerged in Sttutgart. We begin building shelter, finding food and fresh water, and restoring some buildings. Farms are started up to provide fresh food. An economic system and government authority are established. 2245 *'Mod Event': The group of survivors are started to meet each other. They also started establish their nation, these are: Unione Dell'Isola in Sicily, Nottingham in British, Nueva-Argentina in South America, and Makkah in Arabia. Other survivors also leave the bunker, but not form a nation. * Central American Lativa: We begin to rebuild our military which stands at 18 soldiers and 30 conscripted troops. Power plants are rebuilt to provide electricity and we scavenge items. We save up resources to build up a dock and expand to Venezuela. Colonising it. We ask how many survivors from Venezuela want to join us'RESPONSE NEEDED.' We also start to hunt animals in the area for food source. 120 people are hired as construction workers, 280 are scavengers, 80 are hunters, 40 are government and 48 are troops. Electricity is also only used for cooking. **'Mod:' 90 people in Venezuela join your community, while 50 leave and do not join. * Triaturma: 'Our hunting and gathering lifestyle has ensured us survival, we construct a government building, and many of our people begin use of a religion based around Hinduism. We begin going through many of the old records in our bunker and discover ''The Communist Manifesto, and establish our government around that ideology. We construct our first school system inside the bunker, and we use it to teach our very young children basic arithmetic and language arts. We begin a job system outside of hunting and gathering, and thus we enter the "Bronze Age" through mining and collecting. Our jobs currently: Teaching, Mining, Hunting, Scavenging, Farming, and Politics, even though political jobs will arrive in the following years. * '''Siam: The first government building are finished contructed.We also construct the first school systems, they are used to teach children aged 7-12 basic Science,Maths and our national language Siamese.A manual of building electrical items is found in the bunker,but people have no clue about it.Meanwhile,our rebuilt military currently have 27 soldiers .Our country also expands in all directions * Singapura: We have restored basic services to Singapura, and are working on how to bring in electricity. We salvage some vehicles and prewar items. We find a map of Singapura and notice a previously undiscovered landmass. We begin expansion in the area. Response Needed **'''Mod Response: '''Singapura settles the OTL Johor Bahru area. * '''Ruthenia: '''We start rebuilding Vladimirgrad, creating schools, markets, recreation sites, restarurants, etc, hoping to make it one of the greatest cities of the world. We also settle parts of OTL Belarus, and we see the ruins of another city, called "Minsk". We plan to settle the city next year. We dredge up a book called "The Fascist Constitution of the Eurasian Union" and base our government out of the ideas presented in that book. Category:Map Games Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Earth